


Her

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Theme, F/M, Hints of Lucifer x Reader, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Her

Death watched her watch him. The Devil. Satan. Lucifer.

Death wasn’t sure when it happened and he wasn’t sure why it happened, but he had found himself enchanted by her.

He didn’t think he was capable of feelings. While he did find pleasure in certain flavors and melodies, he had never found pleasure in a soul until her.

He met her when he assisted the Winchesters with a task. Her soul had called out to him right away, it contained unmatched beauty and light. He was drawn to her.

He wanted to hear her, to discover the melody of her voice and her laugh.

He wanted to taste her, to know the flavors she contained.

Something changed in his existence. He found himself seeking her out, watching over her, becoming her friend. Something he didn’t think he was capable of being.

He brought her fast food from all over the world. He answered her cries when she hit a puppy with her car, restoring the creature’s soul. He read poetry to her when she was suffering from nightmares after a rough hunt.

And then the Devil came along and decided to play with her heart for his amusement.

Free from the cage, back in his original vessel, and on his father’s tight leash, he was staying at the Winchester’s bunker.

She had taken an interest in Lucifer. Death watched her try and talk to him, only for him to flirt with her and then leave her with an insult three minutes later, clearly trying to find amusement somewhere. He was a cat teasing a mouse.

Death saw the tears she shed when she thought nobody was looking. He watched it all, unable to stop it. Unable to do anything more than issue warnings that fell on deaf ears.

He heard the Winchesters discussing it one night.

“I don’t understand why she is upset. What is she thinking? Lucifer?” Dean asked, shaking his head.

“You know she’s always battled low self-esteem Dean. He plays her. Makes her feel good and then crushes her for fun,” Sam explained. “She’s got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You are talking about a girl who was able to make friends with Death. Lucifer is preying on her kindness.”

Death didn’t listen to anymore. He knew something must have happened to cause her distress and decided to seek her out.

He found her on the hill outside the bunker, watching the evening sky with tears in her eyes.

“He’s not capable of loving a human, you know that. Why do you shed tears for him?” he asked her, his arm around her as she curled into his side.

“You don’t understand how bad it hurts to love someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel,” she replied.

“No, I guess I don’t,” he answered, unable to say anything more. And so he continued to watch her watch him. Wishing she might someday look at him the way she looked at the devil.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but the night he finally took her heart was the night the Devil took her life.

Lucifer had found a magic to release him from his father’s leash. A dark spell, one that required a human life taken in a moment of trust and bliss.

She had no idea what was happening when Lucifer suddenly turned his attentions to her but she was happy. Death could feel the happiness in her soul.

He wanted to warn her something wasn’t right but the Winchesters had tried and she wasn’t listening.   
So he sat back and watched. Waited.

And when he felt the pull to collect her soul he went to the bunker. He found her body, naked in Lucifer’s bed. The evidence of their sex running down her leg and mixing with the blood.

He brushed the sweaty hair off her forehead and covered her with his coat before grasping her soul, restoring it to her body as he healed her.

“What happened?” she asked, sitting up slowly.

“Take a moment,” he said, a hand on her back. He watched the memories play across her face and the horror that settled in her eyes.

“Why?” she finally whispered.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, taking her in his embrace.

“I was a fool. Sam and Dean tried to warn me. You tried to warn me.”

“It doesn’t matter now my love. You need to rest,” he said softly, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom.

He settled her on the bed and she reached out to grasp his hand. “Will you stay with me?” she asked in a haunted voice. He nodded and settled in by her side.

He never left it again.

 


End file.
